


Only The Beginning

by pennedgalaxy



Series: A Game Never To Be Won [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wall felt cold and hard against Barry’s back and Eobard Thawne loomed over him, his eyes screamed of ill intent but they also glimmered with dark desire, his nostrils flared, his pupils dilated and his hand gripped at Barry’s suit roughly.</p><p>Cuts and marks marred The Flash’s handsome features, his body ached and his injuries stung but worst of all his pride stood bent and broken, shattered like the glass of Eobard’s dreams of going home. He winced as Wells slammed his back further against the wall. Questions lingered on his tongue and simmered in his mind as a punch collided with his stomach.</p><p>He coughed and moaned at the pain, he bit his tongue and blood filled Barry’s mouth, as did the enemy’s tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Beginning

One could say Eobard Thawne was tied to Barry Allen by both destiny and time, one could say that their every action had led to this moment; Barry pinned underneath his weight and trapped against the nearest wall. One could say many things but the truth is often far more complex than the sheer trivialities, coincidences and the choices that had led to this moment of brazened and angered action. 

The wall felt cold and hard against Barry’s back and Eobard Thawne loomed over him, his eyes screamed of ill intent but they also glimmered with dark desire, his nostrils flared, his pupils dilated and his hand gripped at Barry’s suit roughly.

Cuts and marks marred The Flash’s handsome features, his body ached and his injuries stung but worst of all his pride stood bent and broken, shattered like the glass of Eobard’s dreams of going home. He winced as Wells slammed his back further against the wall. Questions lingered on his tongue and simmered in his mind as a punch collided with his stomach.

He coughed and moaned at the pain, he bit his tongue and blood filled Barry’s mouth, as did the enemy’s tongue. “I hate you.” The yellow speedster growled into the mouth of the scarlet clad young man. “I hate you, and everything you make me feel.”

Thawne’s hand tightened and vibrated across the line of Barry’s jaw, the grip was rough as he titled Barry’s head so he could take the kiss and deepen it, to lock tongues and use their combined kinetic energy to make Barry’s lips thrum and tingle. He sucked rhythmically as he licked the blood from Barry’s teeth and nibbled at his cut and swollen bottom lip.

“Control-” He hissed as he sucked at the scarlet speedster’s Adam’s apple. “Every time, every _single_ time, you steal my focus and narrow my gaze, my control is but an illusion in your wake.”

“Shut. Up.” Barry growled as he reversed their positions. He grabbed a handful of Harrison’s hair and pulled until their lips met again. This was a war without words, a war without weapons. This was a game never to be won.

They moved their mouths until their teeth clacked together awkwardly, until their stubble rubbed each other’s skin raw. The yellow of Eobard suit was stained red with Allen family blood, Barry’s and Nora’s marked him as a monster and a madman and despite how dead this era seemed to him he had never felt more alive than in this startling moment of gasps and half hushed growls.

He laughed huskily as he gripped Barry by the hips hard enough to leave a bruise.

Barry groaned and raked his fingers down Harrison’s leather clad back, they made a horrifying noise that somehow sounded soothing to his ears, his fingertips were reddened and dirtied by both his inaction and all that he had already done, they left streaks of red wherever they went, they looked like half-hearted war paint.  “Fuck.” He moaned as Eobard dislodged his grip and maneuvered them so he was once again the one in perceived control.

Barry groaned again when he felt a strong leg part his thighs, the older man panted as he thrust against Barry’s stomach. The other man felt hard against his abs, his muscles were filled with tension and his body was coiled like a metal spring, he was like a human lightening rode channelling the electricity left behind by Barry’s heavy handed touch.

Eobard snarled and yanked Barry’s hood down and teared at the fabric, smiling he unzipped Barry from his suit, his sweat clung to the fabric and it for a time was almost impossible to untangle from his person, but finally Barry was separated from The Flash, and The Flash from him.

Barry Allen lay before him dressed in nothing but a pair of red boxers and his own blood. He looked like a tarnished Monet, his skin was dotted with Eobard’s artistic involvement and he existed like this in a moment of abstract beauty.

Barry gasped as a lightly vibrating hand grasped at his member through his clothing, he panted as Eobard whispered in his ear. “So many times have I wanted you like this, _just_ like this, hard underneath my hand, and just so delectably alive.”

Barry moaned as the vibration continued. Eobard kissed and nibbled at his ear and after a second of fumbling finally yanked Barry’s boxers down until they rested at his knees. “You look so shocked, so helpless-”

Barry thrust into his hand. “I am not helpless.” He hissed at the other speedster.

Eobard chuckled and tightened his grip on the base of Barry’s cock. “I could kill you at any time, but hmm, perhaps a little death will suffice instead.”

Barry gritted his teeth as Eobard dropped to his knees, he felt the scratch of Eobard’s stubble rubbing against his thigh and his hair tickled his waist as he took Barry swiftly into his mouth. Barry grunted as Eobard used his left hand to molest the base of cock and his right to fondle his balls with a surprising amount of delicacy.

Barry felt a tongue swirl around the head of his cock, to his shock, and arousal, the tongue vibrated at a low hum. He whimpered and forced his shaking hands into Harrison’s hair, he clutched at it with rough sweaty fingers that demanded far more than would be sane.

Barry’s thighs tensed as he closed them around Eobard, who was bobbing his head at a steady rhythm.  Barry whimpered when he felt the whisper of teeth against the head, and came with a jerk when the speedster tongued at the slit and vibrated at a strong pulse, one that would have made Barry’s knees buckle, had he been standing.

Barry panted as Eobard arose from the floor, his hair was ruffled beyond compare and his eyes were glazed with arousal. The older man grabbed him by the hips and flipped him until he was on all fours, boxers hanging obscenely at his feet, and his ass bared and presented to him. “What-” Barry began but a hand was immediately wrapped around his throat, he gulped, clenched his fist angrily and spread his legs wider.

Eobard smiled.  “Wise choice, Flash.”

Before he could ponder any underlining meaning behind the other man’s words he felt a hand roughly palm at one of his cheeks, he bit his lip when he felt a calloused finger trace at the shuddering ring of muscle that was his entrance. Barry squirmed at the sensation and felt something in him itching to run, his whole body tensed and he grunted loudly when the teasing finger entered without a moment’s notice.  

“Don’t.” Eobard told him harshly, having already anticipated Barry’s thoughts.

“Fuck you-” Barry started but gave a hoarse cry when the finger inside of him curled into a ‘come hither’ motion, he felt his member spasm as his prostate was crudely prodded.

The elder speedster smirked and leered at the younger man spread before him, he gave a tremulous laugh and thrust his finger inside of Barry, he continued at a steady pace until Barry was gasping erratically and clawing at the ground.  Barry closed his eyes as he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down at super speed.

“This will be unpleasant, but it was never going to be anything else. Not with us, at least.”

Barry exhaled sharply as he felt the other man remove his finger; he however shivered when he felt something thicker prod at his hole. He forced himself to relax even though he knew he hadn’t been adequately prepared, if he was tense he knew it would only hurt much more.

Barry cried hoarsely into the concrete as Harrison speared him with his cock, his twitching member rubbed against his Flash suit, which he was resting on, with each thrust and swivel of Harrison’s hips.  He felt Harrison’s warm breath pant against his ear as he was brutally fucked, he heard the sound of skin against skin as he was pinned down and taken. 

Despite the pain, despite the lies and manipulations, despite the murder and atrocities, Barry was addicted and hungry for this moment, starved for a moment he had hoped for ever since the beginning. The scenery was different from his fantasies, as were the props, but it was still everything he had ever wanted from the other man, and everything he had never thought to ask for.

Harrison’s body covered his and held him in place as he thrusts grew erratic and feral, Barry flushed from head to toe as a hand wrapped itself around his member, sweat dripped from his forehead and pre-come beaded at the head of his throbbing cock.

Eobard vibrated his hand one last time and Barry ejaculated with a sharp noise, feeling Barry’s muscles clench around him, he shuddered and thrust a couple of more times before coming inside of the younger man. After a moment of rest Eobard untangled himself from Barry with a pained noise from them both.

Eobard quickly suited up again and stared down at Barry who was still lying on the floor, he looked stunned and angry with both Eobard and himself. “I hate you.” He said. “More than you can ever know.”

Before Barry could reply Eobard moved closer, his hand was raised above his head in a chopping motion, his hand was vibrating at a speed Cisco knew the danger of all too well. The next few moments were, ironically, a blur. He felt the hand enter his stomach and not a second later he heard the sound of a gunshot ring out across the room, not a moment later his vision darkened and he fell to the floor ungracefully.

* * *

 

Barry awoke hours later to the sound of a heart monitor and to the feeling of an awkwardly placed catheter. His body hurt beyond all belief and he was sore in places that would make a nun blush. His eyes fluttered as he heard someone rush to his side.

“Dad, he’s awake!” He heard Iris shout. He opened his eyes and saw her worried, beautiful, face staring at someone at the other end of the room. She turned her head to look at him and she gently grasped his hand with her own. “Are you okay?”

“Iris, what happened? Where’s Harrison?”

Iris frowned and shook her head. “Eddie.” She began. “He found you and Doctor Wells. He was so _angry_ Barry. He didn’t tell me why, but, he shot him, Barry.”

“What?!” He exclaimed as he shot up from his hospital bed, he hissed as Iris pushed him carefully back down. “What do you mean he shot him?”

“He’s dead, Barry, the man who killed your mother is dead.” She paused. “Eobard’s gone, he’s never going to hurt anyone ever again.”

Barry closed his eyes and hung his head, it was never going to end any other way, was it? Not for them anyway. They had won, but it didn’t really feel like any kind of victory.

Iris placed a soft hand atop his left cheek, her presence offering much needed comfort. “I thought you’d be happy?” She questioned softly.

He shook his head and sighed. “No. No, I’m not.” He paused and averted her gaze. “I wish there had been another way.”

Iris leaned down, kissed Barry softly on the forehead and wrapped her hands around his body, embracing him delicately. “Me too.” She agreed. “Me too, Barry.”

Unbeknownst to them, underneath the lab, the remnants of the wormhole hissed and wobbled, and a laugh echoed throughout the particle accelerator as a man, dressed in a familiar yellow suit, appeared out of nowhere.

The other Eobard frowned as he stared upon the deceased face of his alternate self. This as they say, was only the beginning, and as much as Barry was unaware of it, this was merely the first round of many yet to come.

 


End file.
